


Letting Go

by kayla2011



Category: The Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayla2011/pseuds/kayla2011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set 6 months in Clarisse and Joseph's marriage, Clarisse struggles with being able to let go of her role as Queen. Joseph with a little help from Mia come up with a plan to help her let go...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting Go

“LETTING GO”   
Written by: Kayla2011   
Rating: MA 

Disclaimer: The characters up to what happened in PD2 belong to Meg Cabot and Disney – what they did after – well that’s all me *grin* Unlike Meg and Walt, I make no money from this work of fiction even though the characters have FAR more fun with me than they ever did with them. 

Setting: 6 months after the events of PD2. Joseph and Clarisse rediscover their sensual side as they struggle to find balance in their marriage. Please note that dictionary.com defines sensual as “pertaining to, inclined to, or preoccupied with the gratification of the senses or appetites; carnal; fleshly.” And, trust me; they will be preoccupied with such matters.   
So without further ado… 

**C/J** 

Joseph woke to an empty bed. It was not the first time…and it seemed destined that it would not be the last. Once the proverbial honeymoon had been over, it seemed that the former Queen had had trouble letting go of her duty to her country in favor of the new duty to her personal life. It was odd that he thought letting go of her long standing relationship with Rupert would have been the hardest part to overcome – getting her to accept marriage as more than an arranged duty. He knew she loved him – of that he had no doubt. Somehow, though, he had been unable to convince her that she had served her country and now deserved to put herself and their relationship first. He had tried to convince her that she deserved the happiness that life had now bestowed upon her. 

He had failed. 

With a sigh, he pulled himself out of bed. Normally his day was his to do as he pleased as Clarisse seemed to always have a full schedule taking care of matters of state. Today, though, his current Queen had requested a meeting with him. He suspected what subject Mia would like to discuss with him…he was not the only one that was upset by his wife’s inability to let go. 

**C/J** 

“Joe, I don’t know what to do. I’ve handled visiting dignitaries, volatile treaty negotiations, and angry Parliament members; but SHE is another matter entirely. It’s not like I can just order her to stop.” The Queen exclaimed in an exasperated manner. 

“She’s having a hard time relinquishing control, Princess.” Joseph offered, using the pet nickname he had deemed appropriate for her – it was more in reference to the place she held in his heart rather than her position in the country. 

Mia chuckled a bit sarcastically. “Tell me something I don’t know.” 

They both sat quietly for a few minutes mulling over possible solutions to their mutual problem. He looked over and saw a tear slip quietly down Mia’s cheek. She was trying to do her duty to her country effectively and not hurt her grandmother by telling her that while she would always need her counsel, it was time for Mia to make her difference as a ruler. Joseph knew he had to take action before HIS family grew so far apart they would never come together again. “What is on her schedule today for this afternoon?” 

Mia wiped the solitary tear that had escaped her queenly façade and stood. “Let me check.” She crossed her office to the desk and looked at the day planner. “She has a meeting with the labor union of pear workers at 1:00 pm just to oversee the negotiations for the contracts for the upcoming year.” 

“Are you prepared to attend the meeting?” He asked. 

“Of course, I HAD planned on going until she informed me last night that she was going to attend so there was no need for me to bother.” 

An idea had formed in Joseph’s mind. He walked over to Mia, a sparkle present in his eye, and offered in a hushed tone, “Here’s what we’re going to do.” 

**C/J** 

Clarisse walked with purpose towards the waiting car. She was more than a little disappointed that she had seen very little of Joseph that morning. She had watched him sleep; had hated to leave him; and had wanted to wake him with passionate kisses. He had awakened so much inside of her during their honeymoon. It wasn’t because he had had vast experiences in the area of lovemaking, although he certainly knew what he was doing. 

She knew, deep within her heart, that it had been because they were meant for each other. It was instinctual – something that couldn’t be taught or even learned – it was just present when you found the person who completed you. Not wanting to be intimate and develop an even deeper relationship hadn’t been the problem; knowing HOW to do that was what perplexed her. She had struggled to let go of her duty to the thousands in lieu of her duty to the one; had tried to convince herself that her happiness should come first; had tried to relinquish control to her granddaughter – a very capable Queen. 

She had failed. 

With a deep sigh, she forced the negative thoughts from her mind. For at least the millionth time, she suspected, she put her duty to her country over her duty to herself. A shiver ran up her spine as she remembered Joseph’s words to her just a few days before she almost lost him. “Perhaps it is time you consider the duty you have to yourself.” Unfortunately, other than marrying him, he hadn’t been very specific on how she was to accomplish that objective. 

She noticed Amelia as she descended the steps of the palace on her way to the other waiting car. She didn’t remember a meeting for the Queen on the schedule. “Good afternoon, Amelia. Where are you headed?” 

A look of frustration, tinged perhaps with a bit of hurt, fleeted across her granddaughter’s face. “Out.” 

She started to admonish her when she saw the look of challenge in her eyes. The look said, ‘Do I now need your permission to leave the palace?’ Every eye in the vicinity seemed to be trained on the two women. Clarisse decided that retreat in this instance was the better part of valor and opted to discuss this later, in private. She gave her granddaughter a small smile and nod. “Of course, enjoy your day.” 

Not wanting to prolong this unpleasant encounter, she slipped inside the car and the door was closed. She noticed the privacy screen had already been erected – no matter, she thought; she wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone. The car pulled away and she tried to find solace in the beautiful countryside as it rolled past her window. For the first time, in a long time, she could not find peace. 

**C/J** 

Joseph watched in the rear view mirror as the car carrying Mia followed closely behind. He wondered how long it would take Clarisse to notice once the vehicle she was in turned the wrong direction. The idea had come to him as an epiphany. He needed to get   
Clarisse away from the palace, away from her perceived responsibilities and find a way to let her see how much he needed her. He had waited entirely too long to claim Clarisse as his to go quietly into the dark night – back to a life where he was in her life, but not truly a part of it. To be honest, he was unsure of how she would react when she learned of this plan. She was accustomed to having her own way and calling the shots. Other than the brief time when he had forced her hand about their relationship, she had been in total control of every aspect of the world she lived in. 

He intended that to change today. 

**C/J** 

Clarisse refocused on the scenery speeding by: the lush green meadows, spotted with dashes of color from the wide variety of wildflowers that were the norm in Genovia; the proud mountains jutting into the sky providing a natural fortress from their enemies; and, of course, the sparkling blue sea that glistened in the afternoon sun. She was mildly surprised and a little concerned when the car turned away from its journey by the sea and headed further into the countryside. Surely the driver knew where they were supposed to go? She tried to lower the privacy screen, but it was locked from the front. “Excuse me?” 

No answer. 

“Hello? You’ve taken a wrong turn.” 

Still no response. She tried the screen again…nothing. 

Concern was slowly being replaced by another emotion – fear. The master controls for the screen and doors were in the front – she was effectively a prisoner in her own car. She cursed herself for not bringing the cell phone that Joseph had insisted on buying her. After a few minutes, the fear was still there, but now mingled with anger as endorphins began to fill her mind and flow through her veins. She had no idea what the person or persons in front of the car had in mind for her; but she was confident they would see a side of the former queen that they never could have imagined existed. 

By the time the car stopped, Clarisse was flushed from the combination of anxiety, fear and anger. She heard the lock click and reacted quickly. She opened the door and before she even waited for recognition to dawn, she spewed. “I don’t know what the hell you think you are doing…” 

Just as quickly, her captor reacted and forced her between his body and the car. Through her anger, she still didn’t notice who had the courage to practically assault his former queen. Her hand rose in a threatening manner but was quickly stymied as her wrist was captured and held above her head; the other hand was secured at her side. Even in her rage, she could feel the hard planes of his body pressing into her softness; his breath hot upon her cheek and his lips so close she could almost feel them searing into hers. 

That was the last coherent thought she had before his mouth descended on hers. The kiss was intense, demanding, and filled with a heat that she felt radiate throughout her entire body. It was borne of so many emotions – ones that she didn’t recall experiencing before. Her body demanded that she respond; she wanted to respond to the kiss with the same fierceness that was being directed into every pore of her being. The guilt that suffused her mind at that single thought was enough to break the spell this man had over her. She loved Joseph and he had been the only person who had ever been able to elicit such strong feelings in her before and she would certainly not betray him in a moment of weakness. She lifted her foot, adorned with heels that could be categorized as lethal weapons, and with a surety that belied her fear, she lowered it swiftly – unerringly finding her target. 

Joseph felt the impact and the pain spread quickly throughout his foot and up into the rest of his body. The reaction was involuntary as he pulled back and yelled. “Dammit, Clarisse.” 

His voice cut through her myriad of emotions. “Joseph?” 

His anger was evident. “Who else would it be?” 

Her fury matched his. “How should I know – I thought I was being kidnapped.” 

“You ARE being kidnapped.” He snapped. 

Confusion flitted across her flushed face as her arms crossed in front of her body in a defensive stance. “I beg your pardon?!” 

Joseph ignored her question, along with the pain in his foot, and moved to the trunk to retrieve the bag he had prepared for them. 

“Joseph! I’ll ask you again – what is the meaning of this?” 

He ignored her again, closed the trunk and made his way up the steps of the winter palace. There was no one around this time of year; but he still had no desire to attract any attention by having a screaming match with his wife outdoors where anyone within earshot would be privy to the exchange. He heard the clicking of her heels on the steps as she moved to catch up to him. 

Clarisse made her way quickly up the steps and maneuvered in front of him again. Her voice was slightly threatening – a tone he had not heard her use before. Her eyes blazed with unbridled rage and, oddly, reminded him of an intense version of her eyes when they were filled with desire. “Who do you think you are? I am the Queen of Genovia and I have a duty to fulfill to the people of this country.” 

He knew she spoke the words out of habit – for years her statement would have been entirely true. However, that was no longer the case; and hearing her question him like some…like a servant…well that was just too much! He decided it was time that he reminded her of who she was. 

He quickly sidestepped her and unlocked the door to the palace. He knew she would follow him in. Once inside, he closed the door and moved up the stairs to the bedroom that had been prepared earlier that morning for them. He dropped the bags and waited – moments later she burst through the door. 

“Joseph!” 

Clarisse felt his hands around her waist, lifting her effortlessly until, for the second time that day, she found herself sandwiched between a hard surface and his body. His voice was deep, almost a growl, as he answered her. “I am your husband and you are no   
longer the queen of Genovia.” 

His hands found hers and lifted them high above her head. His body was so close to hers that she could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest…or was that hers? She could no longer tell. Before she could respond, he continued. “You no longer have a duty to the thousands…only to me…to us.” 

The anger subsided somewhat and a hint of sorrow took its place. He dropped her hands and lifted her chin to look in his eyes. “I thought that would be enough; but apparently I was wrong.” 

Clarisse had been trying to focus on his words; but her body had other ideas. Joseph had been the only person in her entire life to stand up to her – to call her bluff – to put her in her place. It was one of the reasons she fell in love with him. He had always done it gently before, though. She had never seen him this angry – especially at her. While the former queen in her balked at the idea of anyone pressing a physical advantage against her, the woman in her found it…stimulating. As distracted as she was by the formidable male presence of her husband, she didn’t miss his statement that loving him was obviously not enough for her. She felt strangely bereft as he stepped away from her. 

He started to turn away…perhaps this hadn’t been a good idea. History should have taught him that forcing Clarisse Renaldi Romero between a proverbial rock and a hard place had never proven a suitable solution. 

Clarisse’s chest was heaving – the anger, the yelling, the feel of his hard body – all were working in tandem to lead her to a place she had never been before. Before she could stop herself, she called out to him. “So that’s it? You kidnap me, kiss me and then just leave me standing here in my anger. What a disappointment.” She was baiting him and she knew it; but she desperately wanted to see where this led. 

The anger reasserted itself in full force in Joseph’s psyche. She wanted more? Far be it from him to not give her exactly what she wanted…after all, that’s what she was accustomed to. In a flash, he was upon her. His mouth claimed hers in a fierce, primal kiss before moving lower to mark the tender flesh of her neck. Large hands covered her breasts, kneading the soft mounds as his fingers caught the taut buds and rolled them, eliciting moans of both pain and pleasure from the woman writhing against him. 

The pleasure warred with the anger in her mind as Joseph continued his assault against her body. Logic failed and instinct took over. She let go of her idea of how a man and woman should make love. There was no steadfast rule – despite her more conservative upbringing. There had always been a side of her that longed for a more aggressive joining…perhaps now was the time and Joseph was definitely the man she wanted to experience it with. She couldn’t let go of the fact that he had kidnapped her and was now trying to have his way with her. Before she could verbalize her unhappiness, she felt her blouse being torn away – the sound of buttons bouncing haphazardly on the wooden floor signified that things were about to get out of control. 

Joseph was driven to possess her – to claim her as his – to prove he would not stand idly by as she ignored him and their relationship in favor of her old master: duty to her country. The delicate silk of her blouse was no match for his desire to strip away all of the outward adornments that made her Clarisse Renaldi – Queen of Genovia and to leave only Clarisse Romero – woman and wife of Joseph. There was a keen sense of satisfaction as the garment fell away like chaff from grain. 

“Joseph! I will not just stand here while you take such liberties! How dare you?!” Clarisse vocalized her displeasure vehemently. If Joseph thought she was going to stand there and let him have his way with her without a fight, he was sorely mistaken. Her nails raked across his chest, eliciting a small moan his throat – just enough to divert his attention. She flattened her palms on his chest and pushed hard, making her escape. 

He watched her move across the room as she tried to make her escape. So that’s the way she wanted to play? Only a second behind her, he gave chase. He caught her a moment later eliciting a squeal from her as he grabbed her from behind around her waist and twirled her around before tossing her face down on the bed. She tried to scramble away from his grasp, but he anticipated her move and pulled her back until her feet were on the floor. The upper half of her body was still on the bed and his hand on the small of her back ensured she would remain in that position as long as he deemed appropriate. 

Clarisse was inhaling deeply from her exertion and from the position she now found herself in. “Let me up! NOW!” Joseph’s hands skimmed her back and then over her bottom. She felt a cool breeze on her thighs as her skirt was lifted and bunched around her waist. His knee moved between her legs forcing them apart. Clarisse felt more exposed, more vulnerable, and, she hated to admit, more…wanton than she had ever been in her life. 

Joseph stepped in between her legs and leaned over her body until he could whisper in her ear. “Is this what you wanted, Clarisse? Do you want me to take control? To claim you as solely mine until it is only my name you scream?” 

She struggled slightly against his weight and against her position. While she certainly wanted the things that Joseph asked her, she wasn’t sure she wanted it like this. She and Rupert had never experimented with a lot of different positions; their variety would include the rare occasion when she was allowed to be on top. “Joseph!” She demanded, again trying to move out of his grasp. 

One hand remained solidly on her back, while the other ripped away the delicate lace garment that remained the only barrier between him and his goal. “Say it, Clarisse.” He demanded. 

“Damn you.” 

His hand slipped into her curls, causing a gasp from the woman spread so beautifully before him. His fingers moved expertly against her silken folds, caressing them in the way he knew would make her body quiver. “You’re going to have to do better than that!” 

Her hands clenched the bedspread as his touch added to the fire already consuming her body. This had to be the most exquisite torture she had ever experienced. She was a consummate professional, though, and she would not give him what he wanted that easily. “Damn you, Joseph! Is that better?” She volleyed back at him. 

Joseph had to admit that he found this fiery side of his wife rather enticing. Perhaps she was more of a vixen than he gave her credit for. He increased his efforts, allowing a finger to slip inside her tight, hot sheath as he continued the maddening pace bringing her close to the edge and then slowing down again – leaving completion just out of her grasp. “Damn me if you want; but I’m not letting you up or giving you the relief you so desperately want until you say those words to me, mi zorra.” 

Clarisse renewed her efforts to get away from his hold and was rewarded with a quick slap across her bottom. “Joseph!! I never!” 

“I bet you haven’t…but I would also wager my life that you wanted to.” 

The normal alabaster tone of Clarisse’s pristine skin was covered in a red flush that was a mixture of anger, desire and embarrassment. A fine sheen of perspiration glowed in the afternoon sunlight as it streamed through the window. Her body screamed for release and tiny ripples of ecstasy spread through her abdomen looking for a means of escape; but was denied yet again. Using her arms, she pushed her body up and twisted towards him. “Go to hell!” 

Joseph stepped away. He couldn’t believe how they were speaking to each other. He watched as she quickly scrambled to get her entire body sitting on the bed. He rubbed his face in an effort to calm himself. “Are you truly this angry at me for stealing you away from your duty for just a day or does this go deeper?” 

Clarisse took a few calming breaths, willing her heart rate to slow. She looked up at the man who was now her husband. “It wasn’t what you did; but rather how you did it. Why didn’t you just ask me to spend the day with you?” 

“You wouldn’t have agreed. Your schedule is so full; there is NO time for me!” His voice was strained and was a little louder than he had wanted. 

“Amelia needs me! Genovia needs me!” She couldn’t believe she was STILL shouting at him. 

Joseph moved to the bed and pulled her towards him. She struggled some, but physically she was no match for him. Once her body was flush with his, she could feel the evidence of his arousal against her softness. He spoke each word low and clear so she would not misunderstand. “I need you!” 

Having nothing further to say, he released her and moved quietly across the room, flopping unceremoniously onto the couch. “I’m sorry if I scared you with the kidnapping. After years of instilling fear of that type of thing in you, I should have known better. My only excuse is that I was desperate to get you away from everything so we could talk.” 

Clarisse straightened her skirt and moved over to sit beside him on the couch. “I don’t know what to say, Joseph. It seems so difficult to accept that after years of sharing everything, we couldn’t find a way to talk about our problems until it came to…” she gestured to her clothes strewn across the room and the rumpled bed, “…this.” 

“So much for happily ever after, hmm?” He offered with a sigh. 

Hearing the resignation in his voice alarmed her. He had always been the steadfast one; the one who had all the answers. She cupped his cheeks with her hands and turned his face towards hers. “Tosh, Joseph! There is no such thing. That only happens in fairytales. I do love you. You must know that. Please tell me you know that.” 

He lifted his hand to cup her cheek as his thumb caressed her lips that were still slightly swollen from the ardent kisses they shared minutes ago. “I do know…and I love you as well – that is not really the problem, is it?” 

She sighed. “No. It isn’t.” 

“Do you not believe Amelia is ready?” He asked. 

Clarisse sat further back into the couch, letting her head fall back and her eyes close. “She has done well thus far. There’s just so much she still needs to learn.” 

“Did you know everything from the moment the crown was placed on that beautiful head of yours?” 

“Of course not.” 

“Then perhaps you should give Amelia the chance to learn? You can be her counsel and sounding board; but Clarisse, my darling, you must let her find her own way...to let her make her own mistakes.” He offered, reminding her of what she had said to Mia on her almost wedding day. 

She sat up and looked into those piercing blue eyes of his. It was time for the moment of truth. “Truth is…I don’t know HOW to let go. It’s been a part of who I am for so long. I’m frightened of what will be left of me when it’s no longer there.” 

Hearing her confession, Joseph pulled her into his embrace. His voice was only a whisper – a stark contrast to the sound level that they both had been using that afternoon. “I’m confident there is a woman that has been waiting patiently inside for the queen to retire. The woman in you, Clarisse, deserves a chance to find herself – to discover what she likes, dislikes, and wants…all the things that the citizens of your great country have had the freedom to do their whole lives thanks to your sacrifice. Now it’s your turn.” 

Clarisse found his gaze again. “Will you help me?” 

He kissed her forehead. “It would be my pleasure. To be a true part of your life is all I’ve ever wanted.” 

“Oh Joseph…” Clarisse whispered before pulling his mouth to hers. Her mouth was so soft and inviting. He emitted a soft groan at feeling the soft satin of her lips caressing his. Her tongue gently traced the outline of his lower lip until it opened to her advances. 

Their tongues danced together as well as their bodies did on the dance floor. 

Joseph finally broke the kiss. “Now I have a confession to make.” His voice was husky and sent a shiver of pleasure through Clarisse’s body. 

She kissed him again before answering. “Tell me.” She commanded. 

His hand slid from around her back to caress the side of her breast. “Even though we were angry, I rather enjoyed the vigorous foreplay earlier…and seeing you on the bed like that…it was…” The words stopped as his mouth claimed hers hungrily while his hand cupped the lace covered flesh. 

The anger having been vanquished, at least for today, the pleasant sensations were free to soar through her body once again. She remembered the way she felt when he had physically dominated her and tried to bend her to his will…it was primal and it was exciting. She broke the kiss, her breathing heavy – her decision made. “So let’s pick up where we left off…minus the anger.” 

Joseph stood and pulled her up with him. “You’re sure?” 

“I’m sure.” 

Without any notice, he picked her up and quickly made his way over to the bed. She let out a surprised gasp as she was tossed onto the bed. She laughed and tried to make an escape again; but he was ready and she felt herself being pulled back to her former position. 

His hands moved over her body, this time unhooking her bra and lifting her to a standing position to allow the garment to fall to the floor. He cupped her breasts, pinching the enervated tips as his teeth nipped at the tender flesh of her shoulder. “Oh god…  
Joseph…” she panted as her desire level began to soar again. 

His hands on her back returned her to her previous position. The cool breeze on her thighs fueled the flame as her skirt was lifted for the second time that day to her waist before her legs were forced apart. “Don’t move!” He instructed. 

The room was eerily still and Clarisse could feel her heart pounding and her breathing sounded like a tornado as she waited. She knew he was looking at her – enjoying the view. It had seemed like an eternity, but had only been a matter of moments before she felt his hands return to the place she needed his touch. She needed him to finish this. “Joseph…” 

His voice was husky as he replied. “Say it, Clarisse.” 

“You have got to be kidding…are we back to …” Her question was cut off as his finger slipped into her wet heat. 

“I never kid…” he answered as one hand slipped between her body and the comforter to caress her breasts. 

The dual assault was more than she could take…it had seemed like their foreplay had taken hours – she realized, in an instant that it had. She acquiesced. “Yes.” 

Kisses were falling across her shoulders and back. “Yes, what?” 

“Take me! Make me yours! I want to scream your name!” Her words were punctuated with the movement of her hips. She didn’t even hear the zipper on his pants; but knew he had at least removed enough clothing to allow him to finally join their bodies as one. 

His hands left her center and anchored themselves on her hips. In one swift movement, he entered her. Both cried out in relief as he filled her completely, putting her suffering - their suffering - to an end. 

She was ready. 

He was ready. 

Joseph’s strokes were sure, steady and solid allowing no reprieve from the onslaught of sensations for either of them. Her head tossed from side to side as her hands held fast to the sheet, rhythmically clenching and unclenching in time to Josephs’ thrusts. 

Moments later, the dam broke allowing every emotion from the day to rise to the surface like a diver coming up from the dark murky depths of the deep. 

“Yes…oh God…Joseph…yes, Yes, YES!!” Clarisse screamed. 

“Clarisse…MY Clarisse!!” Joseph replied in kind. 

He collapsed on her frame completely spent from his efforts. The room which had been filled with words of anger and cursing was now blissfully quiet except for the labored breathing of its occupants. Joseph rolled off of her body and offered to assist her. 

“Would you like some help up?” 

She laughed. “I don’t think I could move if I tried.” 

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” He asked in all seriousness. 

“If that was pain, then feel free to ‘hurt’ me whenever you like.” She smiled as she reassured him. 

Despite her refusal of assistance, he gently lifted her so she could lie on the bed in a more comfortable position and then lay down beside her. There was an air of contentment that surrounded them. Even though they both knew that the healing had just begun. 

**C/J** 

Joseph woke to the sound of the shower running. He had no idea how long they had slept. The emotions of the day had taken its toll. All of the pain had been worth it, though. He felt as though they had made giant steps in restoring their relationship to where it should be. 

He noticed a gentle breeze coming in through the opened patio door and decided to go out to watch the sunset while he waited for Clarisse to finish in the bathroom. The view from the balcony was breathtaking. To the left the sun was starting to set over the ocean creating streams of orange, gold and just a hint of red that appeared as fire from the heavens stretching out over the crystal water. To the right, proud mountain peaks jutted into the same fiery sky. The breeze was gentle and just at the right temperature to evoke pleasant sensations as it whispered across his skin, carrying with it the scent of roses. 

As he turned, he saw a white rod iron trellis that covered the length of the palace wall from the door to the outer edge of the balcony. It was covered with a myriad of various colored roses…pink, orange, red, and white. Closer inspection revealed that these were thorn-less roses; all of the beauty of the rose without the danger – what a perfect combination. 

“Joseph?” 

One final turn towards the sound of his beloved’s voice completed the breathtaking journey his senses had been on since stepping outside. Clarisse was adorned in a sheer white robe that fell mid-thigh. The neckline plunged low enough to reveal the smattering of freckles that had entranced him from the first time he saw her in one of her elegant gowns. The robe was secured with pink silk scarves. The pastel colors softened her features even further and the overall effect was nothing short of angelic. 

“Mi ángel de los cielos.” He breathed. 

She couldn’t help the grin that emerged on her features. “You didn’t think that an hour or so ago.” She teased. 

He returned her smile as he closed the distance between them. “Well, in my defense, you weren’t exactly acting angelic either. But…” his eyes drank in the sight of her flesh through the sheer material while his hand traced the displayed freckles on her exposed neckline, “dressed like that, I could easily forget the unpleasantness of earlier.” 

Clarisse closed her eyes as his fingertip lightly caressed her. The timbre of his voice, the way he touched her…all reminded her of how wonderful their honeymoon had been. It had been a sensual excursion that awoke her senses and brought out the woman in her like she had never experienced before. How could she have allowed herself to fall back into old habits and deny herself the pleasure awaiting her at Joseph’s hands? His voice broke into her musings. “Come, smell the beautiful roses, my angel.” 

Joseph led her by the hand the short distance to the roses and watched with awe as she lifted one to inhale. Her eyes were closed and the look on her face was unmasked pleasure as she indulged her senses with her favorite fragrances. He moved behind her and let his arms surround her waist as he indulged himself with the delicate scent he found in the curve of her neck. “Mmm Clarisse, mi amore’, let us make love here among the beautiful roses.” 

Clarisse had found heaven surrounded by the myriad of beautiful colors and scents – adding Joseph’s love made it the perfect combination. She turned in his embrace and brought his hand to the knot on the scarves. Her breath caught in her throat as he slowly untied the knot allowing the robe to open; the breeze gently slipped under the material caressing her warmed skin. “Joseph…” she whispered. 

Joseph undid the tie on his robe and then took her hands in his. “Will you trust me to give you an absolute sensual experience?” 

“I trust you with all that I am, my love.” 

At her words, he lifted their joined hands and walked them backwards until her body was surrounded by the flowers that she loved so much. His lips touched hers, lightly at first, as soft as the silken petals that now touched her body in so many places. His tongue gently traced the full pink lips that were slightly apart as she prepared to join her mouth with his. He pulled back slightly and watched her for a moment before whispering, “Be very still…don’t move.” 

Clarisse could feel her heart beating in her chest – a chest that was rising and falling deeply with each breath she took. The anticipation as his head slowly angled and moved in closer to hers was worse than the moments before their first kiss. She felt the tip of his nose touch hers as their heavy breathing mingled and was swept away in the gentle breezes. Every fiber in her being wanted to move her head the scant inches that would allow her to taste him and end this interminable torture; but he had asked her not to move. Every nerve in her body tingled with anticipation…but she waited. 

Joseph’s senses were infused with everything that was Clarisse. He could feel the tension emanating from every pore of her body…a tension she was barely holding in check. Her breath was warm on his cheek as he leaned forward at an incredibly slow pace. 

Such was the tension in the air that he could almost feel the phantom touch of her mouth…it was as though their minds already knew what the other would taste like and started benefitting from the kiss before it physically occurred. 

She felt a whisper of a touch as his lips grazed across hers. Her nails sank into his hands as her desire was quickly growing and needed an outlet. She wanted to plead with him to deepen the kiss, but the anticipation was lodged in her throat to the point that she found it impossible to vocalize her desire. 

Finally, the exquisite torture ended as she felt the sweet pressure of his mouth fully against hers. A pleasant sigh of relief escaped and melted into their kiss. Clarisse felt the soft caress of the petals against the back of her legs and arms as well as the hard muscles and sparse hair from Joseph’s chest against her front – masculine and feminine combining to create a masterpiece for the senses. 

Their mouths moved at a leisure pace, yet with an intensity that spoke of all the passion simmering just below the surface. The heat between their bodies warmed the air around them until the need for oxygen caused them to separate. “Mi sangre quema para usted, mi ángel.” 

Hearing his admission, she replied. “Luego apagar el fuego con las olas de mi deseo.” 

“Si, mi’ amore.” 

His eyes burned into hers, seeing into her very soul – blue mingling with blue- darkening as their gaze held. Joseph threaded the scarves around the trellis and used them to secure her wrists well above her head. 

Clarisse absently felt the silk of the scarves binding her wrists but couldn’t find it within herself to care. She trusted Joseph and was too far down the path of desire to muster even the slightest protest. Any thought of resistance faded away as his hands slid down her arms and then move to the center to slide over the swell of her breasts, bringing the taut nubs to attention. The gentle breeze caused the sheer material of the robe to slide effortlessly across the enervated tips sending tingles of pleasure straight to her core. 

His fingers gently moved the light garment so that her entire front was exposed. “Breathtaking.” He offered in praise before surveying the roses that framed her porcelain skin. The setting sun cast a warm glow and the colors of the roses danced in the rays to illuminate the canvas of her body with a myriad of rich, warm hues. 

Joseph carefully removed one of the white roses and held it under her nose so she could enjoy the smell. “Mmmm….smells heavenly.” 

“Almost as beautiful as you.” He answered. 

Clarisse felt the satin of the petal caress her inner wrist and then move outwards in brush like strokes over her arms and slowly working its way down her body. With her eyes closed, she imagined that he was painting the picture of their love over her body; broad strokes over her arms and abdomen – small, featherlike touches over the swell of her breasts…leaving her aching for more. 

Joseph knew he had died and gone to heaven. Clarisse was nothing short of magnificent as her body responded to the touch of the rose. Her eyes were closed, revealing the long beautiful lashes that delicately rested against her lower lids. Tiny bumps along the path of the rose were evidence of the electricity coursing through her veins gaining power over her control until she could no longer contain it. He looked forward to hearing her cry of pleasure as it echoed through the valley below them. The rise and fall of her ample bosom captivated him and he spent several moments allowing the rose to travel over the generous mounds. 

Clarisse was being driven closer and closer to the edge of madness by the light touch of the rose. She inhaled and exhaled slowly, hoping to delay the inevitable as she didn’t want the magic of this moment to end. The silky petals brushed across the sensitive skin of her breast and, at one point, she was certain Joseph had used the rose to cover the darkened area and twirl it around the tip. Her head moved from side to side in response to the intimate caress. The breath caught in her throat as the path of the rose moved lower… 

Joseph watched as Clarisse instinctually widened her stance to invite the rose to finish the path it had started. He grabbed one of the cushions from the chair and used it to kneel down in front of her. His actions halted briefly as he allowed himself the luxury of breathing in her unique scent mingled with the lavender scent from her shower. He could feel her body trembling from her desire and knew that before much longer, she would not be able to stand. 

The rose smoothed along the inside of her legs, covering the toned muscles with wide strokes as his tongue began to delve into the area hidden from view. 

Clarisse arched her back at the onslaught of sensation being introduced to her. The coolness of the rose petals and the gentle breeze from the water were in stark contrast to the heat building in her body and the warmth of Joseph’s tongue as it searched for tiny bundle of nerves that would be her undoing. She licked her lips and finally spoke. “Please, Joseph…I need you to join me in this masterpiece of love you’ve created.” 

He answered in the form of a humming sound that sent shards of pleasure throughout her entire nervous system. “Oh god…Joseph…I…” 

Joseph looked up at her from his position kneeling at her feet. He smiled as he remembered that he had never had any issues with kneeling in front of Clarisse and knew full well why her loyal subjects waited in line for hours for the privilege to do just that. She was beyond royalty – she was more of a goddess that held a power over her subjects that defied any conventional explanation. “Almost there, my angel…just one more thing I must do before releasing you to your desires.” 

Clarisse felt his fingers opening her, exposing the tiny jewel that held the key to her release. Instead of his mouth, she felt the cool lick of the rose petals as they brushed across her heated center. “Oh…that is…mmmm….” 

Joseph alternated between tasting her with his tongue and cooling her fires with the rose. After a few minutes, Clarisse couldn’t take any more. The energy that had been building since this journey started burst forth from the very depths of her soul as she proudly vocalized her intense pleasure. “Joseph! Oh god…yes…oh yes!!” 

He moved quickly not wanting to give her time to recover. Strong hands that had been so delicate now lifted one of her legs allowing him to enter in one pulsing motion. The strokes on the outer canvas had stopped only to be replaced by much surer strokes that moved within her creating an entirely different image. Her body was cushioned by the bed of roses on which Joseph was now making love with her. The silken heat of his arousal stroked her deeply and painted a picture of a love that had been patient and kind and was now being set free to truly show the nature of its love. 

Precious few moments passed before their mutual cries of pleasure filled the Genovian countryside. Their masterpiece completed, Joseph sank against her reveling in the way their bodies moved in tandem as they inhaled and exhaled – willing their heart rates to slow down to a normal rate. 

His hands lifted to untie her wrists and was rewarded with her arms surrounding him and pulling him even closer to her beautiful body. “That was…” He started. 

“The most sensual experience I have ever been privileged to be a part of. Thank you, my love.” 

The kiss was passion filled and heated, allowing the remaining energy to escape into the air around them. “No thank you, Clarisse. You are mesmerizing and I am the luckiest man on earth.” 

Clarisse held him as thoughts of how she might repay the favor he had just bestowed on her and demonstrate for him exactly how lucky she was flowed through her mind. 

**C/J** 

The palace seemed strangely large without the normal compliment of staff and visitors. Their voices echoed in the spacious halls and grand rooms. “Where have you been, my dear?” Joseph asked as she joined him in the kitchen. 

“Preparing a surprise for you.” She answered as she slipped a slice of the cheese that had been laid out in her mouth. “Mmm this is delicious.” 

“It is havarti and I thought you would like it.” Joseph took a chair at the kitchen table and gestured for her to do the same. They sampled various cheeses and crackers along with fresh slices of fruit, enjoying the pleasure of simple conversation. 

As the meal came to an end, Joseph cupped her cheek. “I have thoroughly enjoyed today – thank you for sharing it with me…even if I left you little choice.” 

Clarisse stepped into his personal space and kissed him soundly. Her eyes were filled with sincerity and love as she answered. “I’m sorry that you were forced to use such…extreme…measures to get my attention. “ 

“Next time, I shall simply ask. Or…” he smiled teasingly, “at least make sure you aren’t wearing heels the next time I abduct you.” 

“There won’t be a next time. I intend to rearrange my priorities – with the help, of course, of my husband. He has promised to help me let go of some old habits and create some new ones.” 

“Well he will certainly try. He admits, though, that his beautiful wife can be somewhat stubborn at times which may prove challenging.” 

She returned the gesture of cupping his cheek. “I want to prove to you that you are the king of my heart now.” 

“You don’t need to prove anything, my love.” 

She shrugged her shoulders, a slight gleam in her eyes. “Perhaps, but you must trust me that it will be good for you to let me try.” 

Joseph watched her eyes as they smoldered in the manner which indicated that her desire was growing again. His eyes darkened to match hers as his hands pulled her closer. “I trust you with everything that I am.” He answered, echoing her words from earlier. 

Her voice was nothing more than a seductive whisper. “Good, then please go to the throne room and follow the instructions I’ve left for you there. I will meet you there in fifteen minutes.” 

**C/J** 

Joseph felt very out of place... 

He felt very conspicuous… 

He knew there was only one reason on the planet he would go along with this… 

Clarisse. 

As that thought crossed his mind, he heard the door open. She appeared only in shadow as the room was lit by old fashioned lanterns that were on their lowest setting. As the winter palace was used more as a get-away for the royal family or as a perk for members of parliament, the throne room was more decorative than functional. 

The room was completely still, the only sounds coming from the tiny click of Clarisse’s heels as she slowly walked towards him; and, of course, the sound of Joseph’s breathing. Even that was abated as she came into full view…the long black satin gown hung perfectly on her frame; the slit up the side moving generously as she walked to allow a satisfactory glance at the long line of her leg. Her arms were clasped behind her back pushing her breasts forward against the bodice of the gown. 

She stopped a few feet in front of him, her eyes downcast as she demurely asked. “May I approach the throne, Your Majesty?” 

“Clarisse…” he started. 

She looked up slightly and smiled as she admonished. “Play along, Joseph…I’ve played your games, now you play mine.” 

Joseph exhaled slowly – he could deny her nothing. Having witnessed her in so many courts with her beloved people, he answered. “You may.” He then gestured to the area in front of his feet. 

Clarisse slowly ascended the three steps up to where the red velvet pillow had been placed. She had decided on this minor comfort as she planned on being on her knees longer than her subjects normally were. Using the slit in her gown, she pulled the fabric away from her legs so she could kneel and have some freedom of movement. With grace and control, she knelt before the king of her heart. 

Joseph was totally transfixed by the sight before him. He had knelt before his Queen countless times and it seemed completely normal – it was the way things should be. As Clarisse lowered herself to a kneeling position, he was overwhelmed with the significance behind the simple act. She was breathtaking – and she loved him – had chosen him out of thousands of would be suitors. Now she was, in her own special way, showing him how much she loved him. He finally found his voice. “What troubles you? 

How may I help you today?” 

“I am troubled, my King. In my heart, I have loved thousands…I have loved a few…I have truly loved one. Finding a way to balance those loves has caused me great trouble and, one time, almost cost me my true love.” 

Joseph fought the urge to pull her into his arms and reassure her. “A true love is never really lost. Sometimes the path that true love takes us on is rocky and fraught with trouble; but that is the beauty of true love, it guides us and helps us find one another again.” 

She looked up at him, a beautiful smile on her face. “You are wise, my King. If it pleases you, may I seek your wisdom yet again?” 

“All that I have is yours.” 

“How can I let go of the thousands and focus on the few in my family and, of course, my one true love?” 

“You can’t. I believe, however, knowing you as I do, that your heart is capable of loving them all. I am willing, however, to offer you private counsel in this matter, as I believe you are the fairest in all the kingdom.” His voice was husky and he was finding it harder and harder to not touch her. 

“Thank you. I shall look forward to your counsel.” 

Knowing it was his turn, he asked. “And what have you brought for my table?” 

She lifted her head completely to meet his darkened eyes, the desire clearly evident in her crystalline orbs. “If it pleases the King…I would like to share a bottle of the finest wine from my vineyard with him.” 

Joseph had been so distracted with the vision she created, that he hadn’t even noticed the bottle of wine that she had carried in behind her back along with a glass. He couldn’t find words, so he simply nodded. 

Clarisse reached behind her where she had left the small bottle of wine and glass and poured a half glass of the deep red liquid. The glass was placed next to her before she leaned forward and let her hands slip under the thick velvet coronation robe she had left for Joseph to wear. She heard his sharp intake of breath as she slowly pulled it back, revealing his muscular thighs. Her hands slipped in between his knees and gently pressed outwards, making room for her. 

Joseph watched, mesmerized, as she placed feather-light kisses to his inner thighs as her hands gently caressed his calves. She reached down to retrieve the wine glass…he knew what was coming next. He was fixated on her mouth as she slowly sipped the liquid, holding the contents in her mouth. She lowered her lips onto the tip of his erection. Joseph desperately needed something to wrap his hands around. He didn’t’ want to distract Clarisse from her efforts, though, so he arched his back slightly to move down on the padded seat so his hands could reach behind him to grasp the ornate wood that adorned the top of the throne. 

His eyes closed and every nerve ending in his body was focused on the feel of her soft lips against his arousal. He felt himself harden even further…a subconscious attempt by his body to push his member ever closer to the waiting warmth of her mouth. He felt her lips start to descend…his blood was pulsing, muscles tightening as he prepared himself for the delicious torment that would soon be bestowed upon him. 

As she continued her descent, Joseph fought to hold still as the sensations coursed through his body. The wine began to work its magic. The warmth of his body and her mouth heightened the acidity of the wine causing a delightful tingling effect everywhere the liquid touched. 

She slowly began to make her way back up the shaft – still keeping a tight suction. Joseph fought to think of something…ANYTHING…that would take his mind off of the stimuli being directed towards him by the Queen of his heart, body and soul. The feel of cool air on his pulsing member brought his focus back. He lifted his head slightly and chuckled, “Are you trying to kill your King?” 

She flashed him a brilliant smile and then took another sip of wine, this time quickly engulfing him and settling into a rhythm that was designed for pure, unadulterated pleasure. His head fell back in the plush cushions of the throne and huskily declared. 

“God…yes…she’s trying to kill me.” 

His hips tightened in response to the handiwork of her mouth and the hand that she had just added to her ministrations. Her hand worked him in the opposite direction of her mouth, keeping the tight friction at a constant. As the cool wine in her mouth bathed his flesh, his hips began to move under her. He felt her other hand press gently on his leg in an effort to still his movements. His plea was a bit hoarser this time, “Please…Clarisse…I can’t…” 

She gently pulled back, but let a small amount of the wine trickle down his shaft. Her tongue made quick work of lapping up the escaped wine…taking a few extra moments to pay special attention to the underside of the plumy head. His breathing was coming shallow and quick now as every nerve ending was on fire. She raked one nail down the pulsating organ and followed to love him one final time with her mouth, her palm cupping him and gently squeezing. 

Her smile was completely devilish as she asked. “May I approach the throne?” 

Joseph released the unyielding wood and clasped her soft delicate hands to assist her to a standing position. Their joined hands swept the gown out of the way as she straddled his body. A moment later she had fully seated herself on his throbbing member. 

They held still to bask in the completeness they felt as their bodies were joined, just as their hearts had always been. Her eyes found his and she offered. “You always have been and always will be the king of my heart, Joseph.” 

“Mi zorra – mi’ amore’- you have captivated me from the moment your eyes first met mine.” 

Clarisse leaned in to kiss him as her lower body started to move against his. Joseph lowered their hands to her waist so he could assist her movements. She could feel his velvety heat moving in and out of her body, creating a sweet friction that would deliver them to heaven. 

Need and desire overrode any further desires to take it slow. Clarisse increased her efforts and Joseph began to counter the movements to thrust fully against her body. Each motion tightening the coil, their kiss breaking for gasps of air as the tide of desire began to overwhelm them. The coil broke and Clarisse arched her back to accept the full rush of pleasure through her body. Joseph’s name whispered from her lips as she held his hands tightly. 

Seeing Clarisse let go to fully offer herself to him and hearing his name…only HIS name on her lips sent him over the edge after her – her name a feral growl that came from deep within his soul as he thrust a final time into warm softness. 

Clarisse collapsed on his solid frame, their chests heaving from the exertion. Joseph released her hands and soothed her by caressing the soft skin of her back. “Thank you, my love. That was…simply amazing.” 

She turned her head to kiss his cheek. “Nothing is too good for my king – I’m glad you enjoyed it.” 

He chuckled. “Enjoyed seems to be a vast understatement, my dear.” 

“Mmmm” was her only reply. 

“Perhaps next time, we can restore the natural order and I can bow at your feet and return the favor?” 

He felt the thrill of excitement run through her body as she contemplated that very thought. 

“I shall look forward to it. I love you.” 

“And I love you.” 

The End   
Spanish Translation:   
“Mi ángel de los cielos.” My angel from heaven.   
“Mi sangre quema para usted, mi ángel.” My blood boils for you, my angel.   
“Luego apagar el fuego con las olas de mi deseo.” Then put out the fire with the waves of my desire.   
The End


End file.
